<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Caroline by JotunPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933410">Sweet Caroline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess'>JotunPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Annoy your captures, Bad Jokes, Hostage Situations, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Pre-Canon, Unorthodox, What brain cell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The team gets captured and has yet another great escape.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Caroline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Boss, it's been hours,"</p>
<p>"How the fuck would you know that there are no doors or windows in here,"</p>
<p>"Hey Joe, are you my back up?" Booker finally asked. </p>
<p>"Always," he smiled. </p>
<p>"What the fuck are you two on about?" Andy demanded.</p>
<p>Joe started to nod his head from side to side, humming a tune while being started singing very loudly and off-key, "Where it began, I can't begin to knowing but then I know it's growing strong."</p>
<p>Both Andy and Nicky watched them before finally joining in. They kept at it for an hour adding in bohemian rhapsody, don't stop believing, Stayin' alive, Mr. blue sky, and We didn't start the fire before their kidnapper finally barged in to see them. </p>
<p>"Shut up, shut the fuck up. What is wrong what you, seriously what is the problem?"</p>
<p>"We don't have a problem, but you do," Andy kicked the one in the head knocking him out cold. </p>
<p>She freed her hands and helps get the boys out. "Alright, let's do this,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, they pitch perfected their escape for this one. Blame this on TikTok.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>